


Ink Spots

by MusicLover6661



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tattoo Artist Steve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: Steve waited until the bathroom door was shut before sighing with relief, his eyes landing on me slowly.  His lips were pulled up into a small smile, god I loved that.





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the tattoo parlor was intimidating. The artists were all hunched over, tattoo gun in hand as they traced the lines of each stencil. There were two female artists towards the front, seeming a little more friendly than their coworkers. The man working the front desk clapped his hands together, a bright smile on his face.

“Welcome to The Radiant Bullet, what can I help you with today?” The gentleman rested his elbows on the counter, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
“I'm thinking of getting something covered up on my shoulder, and my friend said this place was the best for coverups” I walked closer to the counter, my nerves currently getting the best of me.  
“Yes we are, Steve's one of the best. He's currently with someone right now though, should be done in a few minutes” The man stood up straight, gesturing over to a blonde man, a thick beard covering his face. He was handsome, that's for sure.  
“I don't mind waiting” I looked over at the wall, paintings covered every inch, some drawings of tattoos I had seen around town as well.  
“Go ahead and take a seat, I'll send him over when he's done” The man gestured to the plush leather couch that was pressed against the wall.

Nodding slowly I walked over and sat down, pulling out my phone to help keep me distracted form becoming anymore paranoid. There weren't enough emails for me to sort through before I was once again brought back to reality, the gentleman behind the counter walked towards the back. My phone buzzed against my lap, alerting me to a new text.

Did you finally go to the shop? I know you wanted to get his name covered up for a while.

I rolled my eyes, my best friend had been the one to tell me about the shop, showing me her brand new tattoo. Everything about it had been beautiful, nothing out of place. So when she said that they did coverups, well she basically demanded I at least talk to one of the artists.

Yes I finally went to the shop, the guy at the front said It'd be a little bit before I could talk to the artist though, he's busy right now. 

I hit send and set my phone back down in my lap, letting my eyes trail over the room once again. A small dog was asleep in the corner of the room, seemingly fine with all the noise around him. At least someone in the room was comfortable, and not sweating bullets over something so minuscule. My phone buzzed with another text, must be a slow day at work.

That's Tony, he's a really cool guy, helped me pick out my last tattoo. So whose the artist you're supposed to talk to?  
Names Steve, said he was one of the best in the shop, though I could argue that until I see his portfolio. I just want this to all be behind me.

Tony was walking back to the front of the shop, a girl following behind him along with the blonde who I presumed was Steve.

“Alright, tattoo looks great by the way. Steve will give you all the instructions on how to properly clean it, and all that” Tony headed over and grabbed a clipboard, setting it down on the counter.  
“Thank you again for taking me in on such short notice” She picked up the paper, glancing down at the ink that now covered most of her forearm.  
“No worries, always nice to fill in an empty spot. So leave the bandage on for at least three hours, and when you take it off wash it with antibacterial soap, only use non scented hypoallergenic lotion too. It'll start peeling after a few days, so don't scratch it or else it'll mess with the ink. And that's about it, any questions you might have?” Steve looked at the girl who simply shook her head, a light dusting of pink covering her cheeks.  
“It's gonna be three-twenty today” Tony was facing her now, raising a brow at the interaction. She reached into her pocket and took out a wad of twenty's, handing them to Tony quickly.  
“The rest is your tip” She smiled and left the shop without another glance.

Tony counted the money three times, his jaw dropping open before he handed Steve his tip and slipped the rest of the money into the drawer. She had been very generous with a tip today, from what I could gather.

“This lovely young woman wanted to talk to you” Tony walked over to where I was sitting, pulling Steve alongside him.  
“Pleasure to meet you, what're you thinking of getting?” He reached down and picked up a thick leather bound book.  
“I was thinking of getting a coverup on my shoulder, I've had it for too long and it's kind of gotten to the point that I need to get rid of it” I blushed remembering the memories of the tattoo. How young and stupid I had been.  
“Can I see the tattoo?” If my cheeks weren't red already, they sure as hell were now.

I nodded and pulled off my jacket, showing off the tattoo the best I could. He traced the faded lines and frowned, that wasn't the reaction I had been hoping for.

“You want to get this covered up? Did you have something in mind to go over it?” Steve's voice was soft as he stepped closer. His warm breath washed over my neck.  
“I have a koi fish on my right arm, I was thinking of doing a dragon to help tie in” It was ambitious, and almost every shop I went to said they couldn't do it.  
“Really? Is that something you're dead set on?” He was the first artist to ask me that, I hadn't really given it much thought.  
“Not really, I just want something to help tie into my half sleeve” I gestured to the tattoo that covered most of my upper arm.  
“I might have the perfect thing for you, follow me” He walked back to his section and sat down, opening the leather bound book and flipping it open to a page.

The stencils were stunning, they looked so realistic you wouldn't know they were simple drawings on paper. One caught my eye immediately, the lotus flowers drifted into stunning cherry blossoms. It felt like me. 

“How much would something like that cost?” I asked, my finger landing on the flowers, a smile lit up his face.  
“About the same as the one I did today, I like to take my time with my clients, and I've been wanting to do this one for a while. Is that something you'd want to do?”  
“Yes, it's absolutely gorgeous. Are you guys on a wait at all?” I would be able to take a few days off of work to make sure I didn't disturb the tattoo too much.  
“Not right now, this is our slower time of the year. I have an opening next weekend if you're able to do it then” Next weekend was perfect, I had somehow managed to convince everyone to leave me alone for a few days.  
“Next weekend will be great” I smiled at Steve, a blush rising over my cheeks slowly.  
“I have the morning open, how's eleven sound?” I nodded with a smile, finally able to put all of my troubles behind me.  
“Sounds good” Steve turns and shuts the book, setting it down on his chair before heading back tot he front.

Steve wrote down the appointment time and date on one of his business cards, letting me know to call if I had any questions or concerns before next saturday. Bidding him a quick goodbye I ran out of the shop, holding onto my phone and bag as if my life depended on it. You can do this, you're going to be just fine.

One Week Later

Walking back into the shop shouldn't of been so scary, so daunting. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, and I was ready for this. I had prepared myself the entire week, even going as far to take off the next week entirely. It was just because I was going to be getting tattooed, not because I found the artist to be gorgeous. That definitely wasn't it at all.

“Hey, I'm just setting up, so if you wanna fill out the form and give Tony your license so he can make a copy of it” Steve was setting up his station, adjusting the seats and light so they were perfect, the small cups lined up with ink.  
“Sure” I handed Tony the small plastic square and filled out the form he had laid out, kicking myself for forgetting to buy soap for the tattoo. I'd have to swing by the store later tonight and grab some.

Tony made light conversation with the other artists, and any potential clients that came inside. My nerves weren't anymore calmed, only getting worse the moment became closer. Tony took the paper from my hand and handed back my license. Shooing me back to Steve's station. He pulled out what looked to be a long massage table, I guess I was laying down for most of it.

“Sorry hun, but you need to lose the shirt if I'm gonna put the stencil on” My face turned bright red, he was about to see me in my bra, and I barely knew the guy!  
“Sure” I mumbled pulling it up and over my head.  
“Damn Rogers, getting a client naked already?” One of the other artists snickered, his eyes were full of mischief.  
“She's getting a big tattoo, why don't you shut up and do your job?” Steve threw back, the artist's jaw dropping open.

Steve rubbed a lotion all over the area he was placing the stencil before shaving it, and applying more lotion. I was instructed to stand as still as I could as he placed the stencil down, pressing his hands down on my shoulder over the existing tattoo. He pulled back the paper and stepped back to get a clearer look, pulling over a mirror so I could see it for myself, even the stencil looked great.

“Ready to do this?” Steve was looking at the stencil, grabbing a sharpie as he added in a few more lines.  
“Better now than later” I took a deep breath in to help calm my nerves. I've been tattooed before, this would be nothing.

Steve helped me lay down on the table, resting my arm against a small table before he started to get to work. The sound of the tattoo machine was strangely calming, the pain of the needle dragging across my skin reminded me of why I was there, letting this all happen. If the pain from the needle wasn't keeping me awake, I was sure I could've fallen asleep.

“You are sitting like a rock, probably one of my best clients” Steve wipes off the excess ink, going back in to fill in another line.  
“Thanks” I smiled and kept still as to not disturb Steve's work.  
“Must be your good looks keeping her calm Steve” The same artist as before laughed loudly, head thrown back, Steve simply rolled his eyes.  
“I'm just doing the outline right now, everyone knows the shading is worse” Steve keeps his eyes on my shoulder, never straying for a moment.  
“Rogers! Where the hell are your glasses?” Tony was standing by Steve's section, his hands on his hips. Steve pulls away after finishing another line, a realization coming over his features.  
“I got distracted doing the outline, I'll put em on when I start the shading” Steve grabs a paper towel and wets it, wiping down the tattoo to clean off excess ink.  
“Yeah well, I don't need you bitching about how much your eyes hurt tomorrow” Tony walked over to the other artists, looking at each one before stopping back at us.

Steve lets me stand up for a few minutes, giving me a jacket to help cover myself for the time being. The clingwrap felt strange against my skin, rubbing gently as I pulled the jacket tighter, Steve was responding to a few texts, ignoring the look from Bucky, as Tony had called him. When he came back over, ready to continue the tattoo he pulled a pair of glasses from a drawer. Jesus, could this man ever get anymore handsome? I laid the jacket under my head, getting comfortable in the position I was going to be in for a lot longer.

“Just ignore him, Bucky and Sam like to cause ruckus every chance they get” Steve picked up the tattoo machine, the sound was quieter, I wouldn't even know I was getting tattooed.  
“I've learned to drown out people who tend to annoy me, no worries” The smile that graces Steve's lips is heavenly, and I want nothing more than to kiss him.

The rest of the tattoo goes on without another break, though neither of us need one, simply enjoying the quiet sounds of the tattoo machine. Natasha, one of the only female artists, has been watching Steve tattoo. She shakes her head at how amazing it all turned out, all within a matter of hours.

“And we are done” Steve wiped down the area with a wet paper towel, spraying it with a bottle I couldn't quite read, the soothing relief it brought was much appreciated.  
“Wow, I wouldn't even realize I was getting tattooed” I smiled and pushed myself up slowly, the jacket leaving indents on my cheek, neck, and chest.  
“You'd be surprised how quick it goes by” He grabbed his phone and took a few pictures, each from different angles and lighting. Wrapping it up before handing back my shirt.  
“Thank you” I pulled on the shirt slowly, my shoulder had become a lot more tense from the position I had been stuck in for so long.

Steve began the cleanup process of his station, making sure nothing was left untouched. He folded up the table and set it back where he had originally grabbed it from, pulling the glasses off his face.

“Alright, so I'm sure you know how to properly take care of tattoos, but we're supposed to give the rundown anyway. So leave the bandage on for at least three hours, and when you take it off wash it with antibacterial soap, only use non scented hypoallergenic lotion too. It'll start peeling after a few days, any questions? I blended the name in with the outer petals to help disguise them, so when it fully heals you wouldn't even know” Steve took out his phone to show me. And my god the tattoo was even better than what I hoped for.  
“No questions, I can't thank you enough for the tattoo, it's gorgeous” I smiled and reached into my purse to grab the money I owed him.  
“Nah, this one's on me” My jaw nearly hit the floor, this wasn't a cheap tattoo and he was expecting me to just let him off scot free?  
“I have to pay Steve, really” I pulled out a few bills, sliding them into his hand before he could protest.  
“I'll see that as my tip, better?” He slipped the money into his pocket before reaching for a blank card, writing down on it quickly.  
“Yes, much better” I had just given him the money for the tattoo in general, he'd just find out later is all.  
“How about a date tonight? My treat?” My jaw couldn't drop open any wider as I stared at him.

I had to be dreaming, please tell me I'm dreaming.

“Yes” The word squeaked out as I looked at him, a bright smile pulling onto his lips.  
“Sounds great, text me when you get home, I'll surprise you later” He slipped the card into my bag and walked over to Tony to try and seem busy.

I nodded dumbly and left the shop without another word, my heart soaring as I smiled. I was beyond excited to see where this would lead tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost two weeks for me to even work up the courage and text Steve. By then I was afraid he had completely forgotten about even giving me his number. The moment he responded to my text though, well I was blushing harder than I ever had before. He had been waiting for me to text him, afraid he had messed up one of the numbers on his own phone number. I promised him he hadn't and that I had just been busy. It wasn't an entire lie, work had become insane, limiting how much time I had for anything else. He wanted to take me to dinner and see the tattoo, make sure it was healing properly.

The day he was taking me out creeped up slowly, taunting me almost. I knew that the date would go fine, and that I'd definitely say some things to make an ass out of myself. It was one of my best qualities, as my mother so gladly pointed out more often than not.

_Hey, a couple of my friends are tagging along, is that alright?_

_  
_I glanced down at my phone with a small frown, it was going to be more like a double date than a regular date. Well that wouldn't be too bad I guess, at least he wasn't texting me that he was canceling.

_Yeah that's fine, still the same place?_

  
I fixed my cardigan and glanced at my phone every few seconds. It dinged from a new message, Steve was waiting for me outside. Jesus, the man was too quick. I grabbed my purse and walked outside, my jaw nearly hitting the ground. He was sitting on a motorcycle, this man was going to be the death of me by tonight.

“Hop on, the place is close by” Steve smirked and waited as he slid onto the bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“Didn't expect you for a harley kinda guy” I held tighter as he sped up, he didn't waver in the slightest.  
“A lot of people don't, I try and ride when I can. Plus the weather's been so shitty lately that I can't” Steve speeds up slightly, the bike snarling beneath us.

I nodded slowly against his back, the weather had been pure misery for the last two weeks, if it wasn't raining it was unbearably hot. The air chilled me down to my bones, there was no doubt in my mind that Steve could feel my goosebumps. And if he couldn't, well then the man was either oblivious or waiting until we got to the restaurant to say something. The leather of his jacket rubbed softly against the skin on my collarbone. I was beginning to regret wearing a romper, while it was very cute and showed off my tattoo, it was a little too thin. The cardigan I wore wasn't giving much for warmth either.

Steve parks the bike near a sleek black car, it looked expensive. What kind of restaurant was he taking me too again? Because I wasn't that well dressed for some fancy place.

“Here we are, my friends are already inside. So we're actually the late ones” His chuckle is so soft, a light dusting of blush on his cheeks.  
“Well let's not keep them waiting, it's rude” I smiled softly at him before stepping off the bike slowly, don't need to hurt myself before I get the chance to have dinner.

Steve held an arm around my waist as he lead us inside, the restaurant was packed to the brim with people. He searched, his brow furrowing before a bright smile was on his face. His arm tightened as he walked over to the table, I recognized both people right away. Or I should say, entire table right away. Tony was sitting at the head of the table, talking with Natasha over something. Her and Wanda were the only female tattoo artists at the shop, though her work was very intricate.

“About time you two arrived, Tony's been like a kid on christmas morning” Bucky snickered as he sipped his beer, his eyes landing on the man in question.

Steve pulled out a chair for me to sit down before sitting down himself, his arm stayed wrapped around my waist.

“Alright I'm gonna make this quick, you know how I've been looking to expand the shop? Find a place that's bigger?” Tony looked over at Steve with a slight raised brow.  
“Yeah, you've been talking about this since the shop first opened” Steve tightened his grip slightly, his jaw clenching.  
“Well that's why were sitting here right now, I found the perfect spot. It'd be everything we've needed and more” Tony looked between Natasha and Steve, as if asking permission.  
“If you think it's a good idea, then let's go for it” The table erupted in cheer, I couldn't help but blush as Steve's hand slid up my side gently, his fingertips pressing softly into my side.

Steve shook his head, smiling at the other man.

“Well now that I came to see what this was all about, Y/N and I are going to head on out” Head out? But we just go here?  
“Remember children, use condoms” Bucky was smirking at Steve who looked ready to kill the other man. I wouldn't blame him if he did.  
“Very funny” Steve muttered before taking my hand and leading us back out to his bike.

I had so many questions running through my head, but I wasn't sure how to ask any of them. Was this our date? Or was I only there to keep him from yelling at his boss? He didn't seem very happy with Tony's decision to move their shop. Steve got on the bike first, helping me on without a second thought. The bike roared to life as he pulled out of the space, driving in the complete opposite way of my house, and the restaurant. So we definitely weren't ending the date just yet, that helped me feel better a little.

“Sorry about that back there, I didn't want to have you wait for me all night” Steve's voice was slightly muffled by the bikes engine.  
“Don't worry about it, I was afraid that was gonna be our date originally” I giggled as Steve raised a brow, looking over his shoulder for a second.

He pulled off onto a side street, the houses were absolutely gorgeous. Some were bigger than others, but it didn't hide just how _expensive_ they looked. Were we having dinner at his house? It sounded romantic, and I did have a way to get home in case this all went sour. My friend made sure to make it very clear she'd pick me up if things went awry.

“We have arrived” Steve had parked outside a quaint little house, a smile on his face as he helped me off the bike.  
“Is this your place?” I looked up at him, curiosity getting the better of me.  
“Yes it is, I thought it'd be better to have dinner here than somewhere we can barely hear each other” He made a great point, plus the cooking would definitely be better.

Steve lead us inside, and even though the outside made the house seem too small, the inside was much larger. The living room was wide and open, leading into a kitchen that rivaled one of a lot of restaurants. Hell I was jealous of that kitchen, one of my favorite things was to cook.

“Make yourself at home, I'm gonna get dinner ready” Steve gestured to the couch, pulling off his jacket before heading into the kitchen.  
“This place is really nice, how long have you lived here?” I pulled off my cardigan and laid it across the back of the couch, setting my purse down with it.  
“About a year, I needed something smaller than my last place. And this house is close to the new shop Tony wants to open, so it's a win for me” Steve chuckled softly, the sound of chopping vegetables soon took over.

I wanted to snoop and see what else I could find out about Steve. All I really knew was that he was a tattoo artist that lived alone. How this man was still even single was beyond me, he seemed so utterly perfect. Maybe he didn't like dating, some people were like that. Or did he have a bad breakup that made him swear off dating?

 

“Wine?” Steve's voice broke me out of my internal monologue.  
“That sounds lovely, thank you” I smiled softly at him, accepting the glass with the hand that was closer.  
“Dinner should be done soon, so I gotta ask. Why'd you wanna cover up the tattoo?” Steve sipped his wine, his eyes were locked onto my face.  
“It was my dad. We had been close when I was growing up, and he said that when I turned eighteen he was going to get me my first tattoo. We were gonna get father daughter tattoos, and of course I was all excited for it” I could feel the tears build up, the memories were too painful. Steve's hand was a gentle reminder that I didn't have to continue.  
“We put money down and headed down a couple weeks later. I went first all nervous, the artist was really nice and made sure I was comfortable. But when it was time for my dad to get his... he just left, he was gone while I was getting mine done” I sipped my wine, letting it coat my throat as the tears slid down my cheeks.  
“I found out later that he'd been treating my mom like absolute garbage, she kept it all bottled up because she didn't want us to find out. My mom's a really strong woman, and I will always be there for her when I can. But knowing that my dad, the man who was supposed to love us no matter what, did that to her. Well it's safe to say I've never felt like a bigger idiot than I did then” I laughed softly, wiping away the tears as Steve frowned.

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds were crickets outside. Steve opened his mouth a few times attempting to speak, only to shut it when he couldn't find the right words.

“I'm glad I could help get rid of those memories for you” That caught me a little off guard. A blush rising onto my cheeks.  
“I went to the best of the best” I smiled and glanced up at him, taking in the contours of his face. The beard covering most of his face, his hair combed back to prevent any strands from falling onto his face. Jesus, I barely knew the guy and he was making me flustered already.  
“I wouldn't say that” It was Steve's turn to blush, finishing off the wine in his glass.  
“From what I've seen, I'm pretty sure I'm right” I smirked as Steve nearly choked on the last bit of his wine.  
“Well, thank you” A timer went off loudly in the kitchen, must be dinner.

Steve excused himself before heading into the kitchen to check on whatever was going off. The food smelled delicious, it reminded me of home. I'd have to call my mom after the date and ask her how she'd been, ask if there was anything I had missed.

“Dinner's ready madame” Steve smirked as I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the couch.  
“It smells amazing Steve, how'd you learn to cook so well?” I walked over to the table and sat down.  
“My mom taught me, she wanted to make sure that I could cook for myself when I lived by myself” Steve filled our glasses, his hands shaking in the slightest.  
“Gotta admit, it's not a bad skill to have” I teased lightly, watching Steve's cheeks darken further.

He set down two plates before sitting down, the food not only smelled divine, it looked even better. I couldn't imagine how it tasted. After taking the first bite I began to wonder if I could marry a plate of food. It was better than anything I had eaten before. And I had been wined and dined in some expensive restaurants in my day.

“Steve, this food is incredible” I wanted to keep my composure, don't stuff your face in front of a guest.  
“Thanks, I've been testing the recipe out for a while, you're the first person besides myself to eat it” Steve ate slowly, as if he was afraid it wasn't as delicious.  
“Well I'm glad, because I could eat this everyday” I grabbed the glass of wine and sipped it slowly. It paired so well with the food he had made. It was official, he couldn't get anymore perfect.

The conversation flowed easily, Steve talked about the shop, how Tony would rag on him if he didn't wear his glasses. Or how Bucky had tried playing a prank on him and nearly knocked himself out. I shook my head and laughed, some people never learned.

“To be fair, he's done it before” Steve said with an eye roll as he ate the last piece of asparagus on his plate.  
“Pranked you, or knocked himself out trying to?” I had scraped my plate clean, it took all of my willpower not to lick the damn thing clean.  
“Both” Steve raised a brow as my jaw dropped.  
“He hasn't learned that maybe it's not the best idea?” I finished off my own glass of wine and shook my head.  
“Nope, him and Sam love to prank everyone in the shop” Of course, it's what guys do.  
“I'll remember that next time I come for a tattoo” I said chuckling, Steve smiled softly.

Steve took our plates and set them into the sink, assuring he could just wash them later after our date was over. He was going to have so much to do, I felt kind of bad in a sense.

“Bucky wouldn't stop asking about you, and when you were gonna text me” My cheeks were burning, his friends were asking when I was gonna text him? Shit, I shouldn't of waited so long.  
“I was going to, but I lost the card you gave me, and by the time I found it I was so deep in work that I was afraid I'd be canceling all the time” It was true, work had overtaken for a while, but right now things were calm.  
“Don't worry about it, the shops been picking up business lately anyway, so I would've been the one missing dates” Steve pulled his chair back out and sat down.

I couldn't help but look at him, his eyes were almost hypnotizing, his lips pouty and full. Don't think about kissing him yet! You guys are enjoying a date right now. Steve stretched his arms above his head and groaned, his shirt riding up, the tanned skin of his abdomen on full view. If I wasn't drooling before, I sure as hell was now. There wasn't a single imperfection on this man, there had to be at least something about him.

“Well I'm glad we didn't have to miss this one” My stomach was flooded with butterflies. God I was smitten already.  
“I am too, this has been a really great night” Steve stood up, holding his arm out to me.  
“I'd have to agree” I took his hand and let him pull me off the chair, his arms wrapped around my waist after he turned on a stereo.

Music filled the room as we danced together, it felt so natural to be around him, to be so close to him. He was surrounding every part of me, and all I wanted to do in that moment was pull him closer, to show him how much he effected me.

“I think it's safe to say I've had a lot of fun on this date, can I take you out again?” Steve's hands slid up my back, holding me tighter to his chest.  
“I'd like that very much” I smiled and kissed his cheek gently.  
“How about friday, seven?” Steve was smiling so brightly I thought it might crack his face.  
“That sounds perfect” I giggled and rested my hands against his chest.

He had called a cab for me to go home, he had too much wine and didn't want to run the risk of driving me home on his bike. So he was not only gorgeous, an amazing cook, but also thoughtful of everyone's well being? Goddamnit, I was gonna marry this man if my life depended on it. Steve walked me over to the cab when it pulled up to his house, his hand held my waist gently.

“I'll see you friday” Steve kissed my cheek, the smile still on his face.  
“See you friday Steve” I leaned up on my toes and kissed him softly, god his lips were even perfect.

Steve was stunned from the moment I got into the cab until the moment the cab pulled out onto the main road. His name was the only one that popped up on my phone most of the night, talking about how excited he was to take me out, and how his friends were going to hound him about our dates. I was looking forward to it, and looking forward to seeing him again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve waited until the bathroom door was shut before sighing with relief, his eyes landing on me slowly. His lips were pulled up into a small smile, god I loved that.

Two years, it was almost two years before Steve and I finally moved in together.  It wasn’t easy managing our lives before, and now it was a little harder.  The shop was even busier, ever since Tony had decided to move to the new location.  I was happy for him, more than he would ever be able to know, but it sucked not seeing him very often.  It felt like he spent more time in the parlor than he did in the house.  It was what we wanted though, just never expected it to be as hard as it was.

***  

“Steve, just promise you’ll at least try and get saturday off, we haven’t had a day together in months” I wasn’t trying to sound bitter, but it was beginning to weigh on me.  
“I already talked to Tony, he’s given me the okay” Steve plopped down onto the bed, groaning as he sank into the mattress.  
“He said that a month ago too, and look what happened there” I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, watching as his brows furrowed.  
“I couldn’t control that, Tony didn’t want to run the shop by himself until Sam got back” I sighed and pulled my book closer to my face, effectively ignoring Steve’s pout.

His gaze went back to the screen in front of us, he had a baseball game on.  Normally I wouldn’t of given it a second thought, if it weren’t for the Red Sox and the Yankees playing against one another.  I had to bite my tongue every time Steve cheered for the Yankees.  It didn’t matter how long I had lived in New York, I would always be a Sox fan.

“Come on!  That was not a strike!” Steve stood up, his hands waving in the air towards the TV.  
“It was a strike, Sale knows how to pitch” I smirked behind my book at Steve’s expression.  He was gawking at me.  
“Excuse me?” Steve stepped closer to me, grabbing the book from my hands much to my protest.  
“Give it back!” I stood up and reached for the book, ignoring Steve’s questions entirely.  
“Are you a Sox fan?” Steve held the book up higher, effectively keeping it out of my reach.  
“I’m from Massachusetts babe, I’m not only a Sox fan, but a Patriots fan” I smirked at him and grabbed the book the moment his arm lowered.

Steve left the room quickly, phone in hand.  Of course this wasn’t something drastic, but apparently it was to him.  My mom didn’t know Steve was a Yankees fan though, and now I was a little afraid to tell her.  She was a die hard Sox fan, and telling her I was dating a Yankees fan?  That wasn’t going to blow over very well with everyone.  We’d learn to work it out if we ever managed to get married, we had worked together for this long.

“Yeah, she’s sitting on the couch right now?” Steve’s voice was quiet as he paced the kitchen, oh no, who was he talking on the phone with?  
“Steve, don’t you dare” I glared at him as he walked over, holding the phone out for me to take.  
“You might wanna talk to them, it’s kind of important” Steve pushed the phone into my hand, forcing it to my ear.

I sighed softly to myself and pressed the phone more to my ear, keeping it a little distance away in case whoever it was decided to scream at me.

“Hello?” I said quietly, glancing up at Steve who was staring down at me.  
“I’ve heard you’re a Sox fan, how could you break our hearts like this doll?” Bucky was whining on the other end of the line.  Oh god, this wasn’t ending well for me at all.  
“To be fair, Steve’s never home when I am, so I watch the games by myself” I snickered as Bucky scoffed.  
“Well, you chose the wrong team to support, that’s for sure.  God don’t tell me you’re a Patriots fan too” I bit my lip, time to break the news again.  
“Buck, you and I both know that I am” Bucky’s loud cry was dramatic, and whiny.  It took everything in me not to burst out laughing.  
“You’re gonna corrupt Steve, and I ain’t gonna let it happen” I rolled my eyes and handed the phone back to Steve before picking up my book.

He grabbed the phone without a second thought and plopped onto the couch, talking with Bucky about the game and who was going to win.  The score was already 6-1, and the Sox were winning.  It was pretty damn obvious.  Steve’s face paled as Bucky spoke, I wasn’t sure if it had to do with the game or something else.  The last time I had seen him that scared was when he heard he was going to meet my parents, and that wasn’t happening for another couple weeks.

“Buck, I can’t do that” Steve glanced over at me before his eyes landed back on the screen.  Betts had just hit a grand slam, making the score now 9-1.  
“Don’t doubt my team babe” I laid my legs across his, turning the page in my book.

Steve kept talking to Bucky, his tone verging on angry on more than one occasion.  So they weren’t concerned with the game anymore, this had to do with something else. Did they have a bet going on?  I knew they did things like that before, it only made sense.  His gaze hadn’t left the screen, even as the Sox celebrated their win.  His right hand was grazing my leg slowly, the tips of his fingers causing goosebumps.  He bid Bucky a quick goodbye before setting the phone down.

“So, what’s wrong?” I raised a brow as he shook his head.  Something was definitely bothering him, he wasn’t usually this quiet.  
“Steve, don’t start this shit.  I can tell something is wrong, just tell me” I set the book down, propping myself up higher.  
“My mom wants to meet you, she came by the shop to see if I was there.  That’s why Buck started yelling at me” My face heated up, this was something new for the both of us.  
“Well, it’s now or never Steve. You’re meeting my mom soon, so it seems only fitting I meet your mom” I knew Steve cared a lot for his mom, she was a single parent like mine currently.  
“I’ll call her in a few, she’s probably on her way home righ-”

The knock on the door startled both of us, and in that moment I knew Steve was more nervous than he was letting on.  His mom had decided to show up when we weren’t expecting, and I wasn’t dressed very properly to meet her.  I would’ve put on a nice dress, or something more appropriate than one of her son’s t-shirts.

Steve glanced at me before going to the door, there wasn’t much I could do about my state of appearance, so we were gonna have to roll with it for now.  As soon as Steve opened he rolled his eyes, half tempted to slam the door.  Safe to say it wasn’t his mother.

“You’re the biggest asshole, you know that?” Steve stepped away from the door, letting Bucky step inside.  
“I came by with a gift, thank you very much” Bucky was pushing his chest out as he walked inside, waving towards where I was laying on the couch.  
“A gift?  What the hell are you talking about?” Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, just out of my line of sight.

They were talking too softly for me to hear, whatever Bucky was saying to Steve was secretive.  I was half tempted to sneak over and hear what they were saying, but decided against it.

“You might wanna get changed though, she’s on her way now” Steve cursed under his breath, looking over at me.  So, his mom was coming over for dinner, wonderful.  
“I’ll be right back” I pushed myself off the couch and ran down to the bedroom, shutting the door so neither Steve or Bucky could see inside.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I looked through the closet.  Something that was nice enough to impress his mother, but where I could still feel comfortable.  Shit! That dress I wore to the dinner with Tony and his wife, where the fuck did it go?

“Doll, she’s gonna be here in like fifteen minutes” Steve was in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.  He wasn’t helping my case.  
“I can’t find the dress I wore when we went to dinner with Tony and Pepper” I pulled the closet open more, groaning when I still couldn’t find it.  
“Left side, not the right” Steve stepped into the room, going over to his closet.

I blushed and went over to the left side of the closet, finding the dress hanging up.  Why did he always have to know where everything was when I was struggling?

We were each dressed accordingly, Steve had on a blue button up, and a pair of jeans that were always my favorite.  I had thrown on the dress, brushing through my hair as best I could.  Steve decided that I should be the one to make dinner, to help keep my hands busy for a while.  And while I was terrified, I knew he wasn’t wrong.  So when she finally arrived, Steve inviting her inside, my heart nearly hit the floor.

She looked just like him, much shorter though.  Her hair was framing her face beautifully, her eyes the exact same shade of ocean blue.  I wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening, that I wasn’t about to meet my boyfriends mom after so long.  But who was I even kidding?  She was standing no more than ten feet away, I couldn’t ignore her.

“This is Y/N mom, Y/N, this is my mom” Steve held a hand on her shoulder as they walked over.  I turned to face the woman, a small smile on my face.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Steve’s told me a lot about you” I looked to Steve as what to do, this whole encounter felt so awkward and it just started.  
“I’m sure he has, he’s always been a lady killer” She laughed softly as Steve blushed.

He directed her to the living room to let me cook, though my mind was elsewhere.  I could barely focus as I chopped the onions, nearly nicking my hand more than once.  Steve wouldn’t forgive me if I managed to hurt myself the day I met his mom.  I put the onions in the pan, making sure not to burn them.  The living room was almost silent, were they waiting to see if managed to burn half the kitchen down?

“He’s napping on the couch” My hand gripped the spatula tighter as I stirred the onions around.  Shit.  
“He always does tend to fall asleep” I looked over my shoulder at her, attempting a smile as best I could.  
“You don’t have to be nervous darling, I’m not gonna bite” She smirked at me, sitting down at the island.  
“It’s just a little nerve wracking y'know?  I always want to make sure that I make a good impression on his friends or family, and I feel like I’m dropping the ball right now” I sighed softly and turned off the burner, grabbed the peppers and tomatoes.  
“You’ve been a lot better than most of the women he’s dated, which hasn’t been a lot if I’m honest” She chuckled softly, running a hand through her sandy blonde hair.

I bit my lip, debating if I could ask her anything personal about Steve that he hadn’t already told me. Sure he told me about his adventures with Bucky when they were younger, but this was different, this was the woman who raised him.

“What was he like as a kid?  He’s only really told me about his teenage years” I let the food simmer in the pan, turning to face her.  
“He was very rambunctious, but he was such an amazing little boy.  If I came home after work feeling exhausted he would do everything he could to make me smile.  But he was definitely a trouble maker too, don’t let that niceness about him fool you, he was always getting into fights” I raised a brow at that, Steve getting into a fight?  
“No wonder he’s never told me about his childhood” It didn’t change my perspective about him, he was still the man I loved.  
“He never started them sweetheart, he would try and protect people who got picked on, even if he was tiny himself” My heart swelled, Steve was always the good guy, of course.

“What’s he said about me?  No holding back” I wrung my hands together nervously, my throat tightened in the slightest.

She was quiet for a few moments, as if she were suddenly trying to remember what Steve had told her about me.  There wasn’t really much to tell though, we happened to meet because of his profession, and it stemmed from there.

“He told me how you two met, and I was surprised to find out you were a client of his.  He’s never let his personal life and career collide like this.  But he would tell me about you all the time, even called after you had your first date” She smiled to herself before looking over at me.  
“Y/N, I want you to know that I haven’t met a woman whose made my son as happy as you have.  Keep him close, and cherish what you have together.  And marry my son” Her words struck a chord in me, tears brimming my eyes gently.

I wanted to tell her I would, that I would make sure Steve was happy no matter what.  He walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  He smiled at his mom, kissing her cheek gently before sauntering over to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

“How much longer til dinner’s gonna be ready?” Steve looked over at the stove, eyeing what I had been cooking.  
“Shouldn’t be too long now, chickens in the oven” I pushed against his chest gently, raising a brow as he held my shoulders.  
“You want a glass of wine with dinner?” Steve stepped around me slowly, pulling out three glasses.

I nodded and went back to the stove, the sauce had reduced nicely.  The chicken had a few minutes before it would be done, and there was nothing for an appetizer or dessert. Great first impression Y/N, good job.  Steve went to set the table, setting the wine down on the table before the silverware, and finally the plates.  My heart was hammering against my ribs as I took everything out of the oven.  It didn’t matter how delicious the food looked if it tasted horrible.  Steve would help me with a recipe if it didn’t taste right, but with his mom sitting so close, it unnerved me.

The only sounds at the table were knives and forks scraping against the plates.  The occasional wine glass being set on the table after someone took a sip.  It only spiked my anxiety to a point I almost couldn’t eat, but that’d look bad in front of the guests.  Steve didn’t want to praise the food and make me feel anymore uncomfortable than I already was.  I was grateful for that, he understood where I was coming from at the moment.

“This is absolutely divine, where did you learn to cook so well?” Sarah, as she had asked me to refer to her, said after clearing her plate.  
“My mom taught me how to cook, she always loved cooking for me and my older brother, and I just sort of fell into line whenever she did” I smiled and sipped my wine, Steve was going to meet her soon enough.  
“You learned from an amazing cook then” Sarah relaxed into the seat, smiling at Steve and I before she excused herself.

Steve waited until the bathroom door was shut before sighing with relief, his eyes landing on me slowly. His lips were pulled up into a small smile, god I loved that.

“She loves you, I can already tell” His smile was bright, his eyes twinkling in the dim light.  
“The feelings mutual, your mother is amazing” I wanted to tell him more, to tell him how we bonded while he had fallen asleep on the couch.  
“There’s something I wanted to ask you” Steve bit his lip gently before scooting closer to me, his hands cupping my own gently.  
“Of course babe, go ahead” I looked at him, he seemed nervous suddenly.

Steve looked around the room, taking in a deep breath before his gaze was back on me, his hands tightening in the slightest.

“You know I love you more than anything, I’ve tried to show you how much I love you over the last two years, and I know there’s been some times where I’ve been an asshole.  I just can’t imagine my life without you by my side, and frankly I don’t ever want to.  You’re the only woman whose ever kept me grounded, kept me sane for so long.  So, I was just wondering Miss Y/L/N, would you marry me?” Steve scooted out of the chair, resting down on one knee, his hand holding the small velvet box.

My heart leapt into my throat, tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked at him.  My brain was screaming at me to answer the poor man before he chickened out.

“Oh, Steve” I laughed as the tears flowed harder, nodding my head as I pulled him close.  Our lips pressed flush together.  
“So, is that a yes?” Steve mumbled against my lips, chuckling as I slapped his arm playfully.  
“Yes, a thousand times yes!” I squealed as he slid the ring onto my finger, the diamond was glistening.

Steve stood up and pulled me into his arms, his lips pressing all over my face before landing once again on my lips.  Sarah stepped out of the bathroom, smiling at the picture in front of her.

“It’s about time you found someone Steven” Sarah laughed softly, walking over to congratulate us both.

Steve held her tight, whispering to her how happy he was that she had managed to come by, even if it was such short notice.  She shook her head, patting his cheek before walking over to where I was standing, her arms wrapping around me in a comforting hug.  Hugging her felt like I was hugging my mom, it felt like home.

“Don’t be strangers you two, I know planning a wedding isn’t going to be easy, so just call if you need any help or advice” Sarah kissed Steve’s cheek with a smile.

The night flew by as we called and texted everyone we knew, there were many congratulations around. Bucky was surprised it had taken Steve as long as it did to propose, my mom was a little upset she hadn’t met him first, but happy that I had met someone that I loved.  I promised to have her meet him before we did any planning, which made her a lot happier.  We weren’t going to rush into this wedding, it needed time to sink in first.

Sarah left with a quick goodbye, telling Steve and I that she was only a phone call away.  We assured her that we would definitely call if we needed help.  Her and my mom would get along great, and if we were both busy with our careers, we were going to need all the help we could get.

“How about we clean up and head on up to bed?  We’ve had a long day” Steve kept his arms around my waist, his chin resting against my shoulder.  
“That sounds perfect right now” I reached my hand up, carding it through his beard gently.  He rubbed his cheek against my hand and chuckled.

Once the dishes were done, and the table cleaned off Steve took my hand, not wasting another minute as he dragged us down to our bedroom.  He had changed into a pair of pajama pants, opting to leave the shirt off as it was beginning to get warmer.  I hung the dress back up and threw on the shirt I had been wearing earlier in the day before crawling into the bed.

The mattress soothed all the aches in my feet, my legs were screaming at me for being on my feet all day, well most of the day at least.  Steve slipped into the bed beside me, his arm wrapping around my waist gently.

“Time for sleep, Mrs. Rogers” Steve smirked, his lips pressing gently against my neck.  
“Yes Mr. Rogers” I couldn’t help but giggle as he squeezed my sides gently.

Our future was going to be bright, and strange.  Something I wouldn’t change for the world.


End file.
